ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. Ten year old Stinkfly looks exactly like his 16 year old appearance except his Omnitrix symbol remains on his forehead. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Sixteen year-old Stinkfly has green clothing while eleven year-old Stinkfly has white clothing. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Stinkfly's body style is almost the same as in the original series, with the only differences being that his eyes are longer and have pupils, his stinger and legs are larger, and his clothes are inverted, similarly to Ben 10,000's. 4 yer old Stinkfly.png|4 year old Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10 year old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien StinkflyDAA.png|Stinkfly in Destroy All Aliens Stinkly omniverse official.png|11 year old Stinkfly in Omniverse Future Stinkfly.png|Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Powers and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eye stalks and mouth. These liquids have a vast range of forms, from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp and can slice through steel with little effort. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C.. Stinkfly saved Gwen from the Mutant Cockatiel and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and saved a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly was captured by Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped the Great One's followers. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly attempted to rescue a man hanging from a helicopter, but was later rescued by Gwen as Lucky Girl. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Eddie from crashing into water. *In Back with a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by future Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster and was caught in her spell, before being hit out by Gwen. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly caught some escaped prisoners. *In Don't Drink the Water, Four year old Stinkfly, Stinkyfly, defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Stinkfly battled the Evil Way Big only to change back for a short time. Later, Stinkfly was chased by Retaliator. ;Kevin *In Framed, Kevin used Stinkfly four times. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Heatblast turned into Stinkfly when hurled into the air, but Stinkfly turned into XLR8 when thrown against a wall. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was unlocked by Ben 10,000. ;10 year old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Stinkfly was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Stinkfly battled Buglizard. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly escaped from Slamworm. *In Malefactor, Stinkfly was dunked in the Ben 10: Dunk Tank. *In A New Dawn, Stinkfly appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Stinkfly battled a Megawhatt. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly teased Gwen and battled Terroranchula. ;Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Stinkfly's wing while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x6) *''Ben 10,000'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2) ;Kevin *''Framed'' (x4) ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10 year old Ben *''The Forge of Creation'' (first re-appearance) |-|Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;16 year old Ben *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *Battle Ready *Ben 10: Slammers *Blockade Blitz *Chronopolis *Krakken Attack *Power Splash *Zombozo's Big Score *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword Naming and Translations Trivia *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal. See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Four Arms and Stinkfly) Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males